Just Treat Him Like A Little Brother
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: Gilbert never thought it would come to this, babysitting the class president to get with Elizaveta. Why did he have to take care of the weakling anyway? After all, he had plenty of problems of his own and Arthur was annoying. But the concept of having dinner with Elizaveta seemed to put a nice yellow haze on things. Hey. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert was walking in the school hallway, wearing his red hoodie, long sleeved collar shirt and blue school uniform jeans. He never wore the uniform which was in the school rules because he was far too cool for something like that.

Arthur, however, was sitting in the French classroom, trousers pressed to perfection, blazer collars straight, shirt starch white and tie at the correct length. He was holding his pen in his hand, desperately conjugating verbs to get the grade he needed to be at above average in almost...everything. His brow furrowed, the callous on his middle finger annoying him greatly as the stress only made him grip the pen harder.

Gilbert peeked into the room, wide smirk spread on his face as he saw his favourite class president friend. He was kind of scared of him at the same time. Gil had been punished more than once by this British boy. Gilbert took out a gum, chewed it into a little ball, spit it onto his hand and threw it onto Arthur's hair...waiting for the nerd to ran a hand trough his so clean hair and mess it with the gum. The Brit flinched as he felt a weight on his head, and put his pen down slowly, from much experience he had learnt not to act so quickly. He looked up at the door and furrowed his brow, brow covered with a sheen of sweat, before going back to his work.

Gilbert hid behind the door. Must think of something else. He pulled out a horn from his bag. You know the really noisy ones? He was bored and wanted to scare some students. Gilbert moved the horn to the door and pushed down on the top of it. ''DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!'' . Some students fell from theirs seats or just wet themselves. Arthur stumbled back and clutched his head, perhaps this stress wasn't so good for him. The Brit fell off of his chair and onto the floor, feeling his boxers dampening slightly but not enough to show through the dark trousers. "Gh!" he looked at the horn. Gilbert took a fast picture and laughed. ''Kesesesese~'' . Yep, he laughed hard. Taking support from the wall and holding his stomach while laughing.

"G-Gilbert..." Arthur knew that laugh from anywhere. He stood up and marched out into the hallway, staring up at the albino, or perhaps at him, because when Gilbert was doubled over like that, they were the same height. He swore to god, he would kill that albino. Gilbert looked at Arthur. ''Ahha~ What an honour to have the class president himslef in my awesome prank~'' He wiped off the tears made excessive laughing.

The Brit shook his head and picked the majority of the gum from his hair with a grimace, brow quivering slightly "listen, I know you under-achievers don't understand, but I have grades to get, and you're stopping me from getting them" he muttered. Gilbert snickered ''Ooh, I'm so sorry, should I now go and say sorry for the class~'' He joked.

The stress, the stress was almost getting to be too much for him, he could feel the way his eyes weighed down into his skull as he summoned the next response. God damn it Gilbert. "Maybe you should go and get a life, like your brother" he ground out sharply. ''I am just using the chances of my life~ Like you are not~'' Gilbert smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wh-What do you bloody mean?! Chances of my life...I'm getting a good education while it's still good" he muttered, glaring up at Gilbert. He didn't need this. Not at all. Gilbert laughed ''Of course. You are going to spend your life inside school~ If someone says YOLO to you... you just won't get it~". Arthur ran a hand through his hair which was relatively clean of gum now, and pressed his knees together, forcing himself to keep his composure "I'm fine. Thank you." he resorted to seething politeness.

''Yeah of course you are..." Gilbert rolled his eyes before patting Arthur's shoulder and walking away.

What did he mean? Arthur shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, before running to the locker rooms to go and find a spare pair of trousers. Gilbert laughed at the end of the hallway. There was a huge black spot on Arthur's shoulder...and it had spread to his uniform jacket.

From the locker rooms there was a scream, maybe it was of anguish, or just stress, or perhaps Alfred Jones had found him looking for trousers in there. Gilbert laughed even more. He hit the wall trying to calm his laugh.

But the screaming continued, for more than a couple of seconds. People were starting to mutter about it, looking towards the direction of it. It was a British scream, they sound different to other screams, I swear. Gilbert blinked and walked to the locker rooms. Checking what's going on.

Alfred Jones was standing there, munching down on the cereal bar he had found in Arthur's bag. The Brit was slumped against the locker, clutching his blazer over his lap, the stained side up, as if he had been looking at it, and was now using it to hide something. Gilbert blinked... a wide smirk spread on his face as he took many pictures. He had a reason as to why he joined the school's news club. Not actually going to the meeting but adding the awkward pictures in the papers.

It was when Arthur heard that tell tale clicking sound that camera phones seem to think they need to make when someone is trying to take photos discretely, that his eyes welled up with tears. Alfred snorted and got into a more flattering pose for the camera. Gilbert snickered ''Poor class president~'' he walked back to the hallway. Looking at the pictures. ''This is going to be awesome~''.

When Gilbert left, a broken sob erupted from the room, along with more laughing and the sound of flesh hitting metal. Children can be so mean sometimes. Alfred left the room, but Arthur didn't, the American did it rather triumphantly. Gilbert walked into the News Club room. ''I got an awesome article idea! ' He walked to the computer, adding this 'awesome' scene to the news. Waiting for the machine to print it.

Elizaveta looked up at him with a smile "what is it Gilbert?" she looked back to her phone with a small frown before smiling up at him again. Gilbert shook his head and collected the printed news. ''Kesese, you'll see~'' he walked out of the room with them. ''Everyone come to see what the news says! New big news about the class president! come to have your own~''.

Arthur could hear the shouts from the locker room, he could feel his legs aching, and the damp feeling spreading over his trousers. It was Jones' fault. He was the one who punched him in the stomach. His brow quivered as he heard the rush of footsteps for people to go and get a copy, but it felt even worse when he realised he was only halfway through his French work.

Gilbert laughed. ''Don't rush so much, everyone will get their own~'' he gave everyone a copy. He walked back into the room ''Do you want your own now Lizzy?~'' Yup, Gilbert had a crush on her. Elizaveta looked up from her phone, and took a copy, eyes widening "is he still in there?!" she examined the photo with a scrutinising eye, frowning even more "the poor thing".

''Ja, he is'' Gilbert nodded and took out a soda from his bag. He almost choked into it as Eliza said the three words. ''P-Poor?! He is weak, can't even fight against a student". The girl stood and shoved the paper into his chest, pushing him back a little. "He's under a lot of stress! Go and see if he's okay!" she scolded him, brow furrowed.

''W-Why me!?'' Gilbert protested, backing away a little. He hated when she was angry.

"Because I'm not allowed in there!" she frowned and grabbed her coat, a nice green coloured long coat that would probably swamp Arthur. "And I know you're a good person really". Gilbert groaned ''Can't you get Antonio to look at him? '' he stood up and hugged her from behind ''I am too awesome to go and get my enemy out of the closet where I just came...''.

"No, you need to do it, it'll really improve my view of you" she looked up at him with a smirk, resting her head on his shoulder before using her heel to press against his leg and turn around and away from him. She faced him then "go".

Gilbert blushed a bit ''ow...'' he muttered and took his camera with him. He walked down the hallway and back to the locker room. ''...Why do I have to do this?... '' he cursed and walked to Arthur's locker . ''You in there?''.

Arthur had in fact been locked in his locket. He was curled up inside, letting out a few sobs, that was until he heard that voice. He looked up at the lines of light that the locker let through, and bit his lip, before calling out shakily "yes!" he had no more energy to make a snappish response. His blazer had been hung on the fan, so he couldn't even hide it.

Gilbert opened the locker, taking a picture before asking: ''Are you okay? Or something like that...'' he muttered.

Elizaveta send him a text 'and bring him back here' it read. Arthur flinched at the light and shakily stood up, climbing out, face pale and tearstained, shaking. As soon as he stepped out of the confines of the locker he fell onto his knees. Gilbert cursed. Wanting to kick him. '' . . . ?'' Gilbert helped him up ''Try to stand''.

"Don't h-have time to eat...Alfred...ate my c-cereal bar" he couldn't help but hold onto Gilbert's arm, head dipped slightly as his ribs started to feel...unsupported. Gilbert cursed ''What did I tell you about having a life?'' he walked slowly to the hallway, frown on his face. ''You had France...right?''.

"Wh-What?" Arthur swayed slightly and stopped at the door, reaching out for the coat. "N-No". Elizaveta was waiting patiently. Gilbert shook his head ''Well whatever...'' as he saw Elizaveta his walking turned faster. He smiled at her and held Arthur a bit closer, like...helping. ''I got him out. He is in a weak condition but I guess he is alright~''.

Arthur clutched onto Gilbert with wide eyes as Elizaveta bounded forwards, taking the coat and wrapping it around his shoulders. She had been right. It almost swamped his thin frame, the hem almost dragging along the floor. She crouched down and did it up, looking back up at him "he looks pale, maybe you should take him home~" she smiled at Gilbert.

Gilbert swore he would snap Arthur in half. ''I'll take him to his house...maybe his many maids will help him...Can we meet after that?'' Gilbert forced a smile.

"Of course~ Just make sure he gets into bed~" she winked before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. Arthur listened to their conversation but it seemed fuzzy...maids...he snorted slightly. Gilbert blushed a bit. ''Let's go'' he lead Arthur outside and to Gil's scooter. It wasn't so cool, but...awesome as Gil used to say.

The Brit didn't know what to do. Everything was kind of a blur, and now that he saw the scooter, he couldn't seem to put the puzzle pieces together...did Gilbert want him to get on that?

Gilbert looked at the houses. Wondering which one was Arthur's. He parked the car in front of the house where Arthur lived. ''Ptf...We are here'' he got off and helped Arthur.

Yes he did. Gilbert helped Arthur to sit behind him and wrapped Arthurs hands around his waist. ''Hold on tight. I'm not that kind that I will pick up your body parts from the road'' he put his own helmet on Arthur, wishing for his luck that they won't fall. He started the scooter and drove to the road. Arthur held on tightly, head resting on Gilbert's back as he scooched his butt further away from Gilbert so there wouldn't be any embarrassment there for 2 good reasons. He murmured the address dizzily. The run-down part of town, more run-down than run-down. He lived in one of the little houses.

Gilbert looked at the houses. Wondering which one was Arthur's. He parked the car in front of the house where Arthur lived. ''Ptf...We are here'' he got off and helped Arthur.

The Brit's house was the faded white painted one, one of the windows boarded up, the garden filled with weeds, the recycling outside consisted mostly of beer bottles and microwave meal packaging. "Th-Thank you" he murmured. The house seemed so empty, cold, no lights were on, the door was dented. He stumbled forwards to get in.

Gilbert looked around... '''It's better than mine...'' He walked in, holding Arthur. ''OH mein gott...'' he took pictures.

"Pl-Please!" he held his hand over the camera "please d-don't" he kept one hand on Gilbert to keep himself up. The whole house was cold, the living room cleaned to the best of his ability but he couldn't get a few suspicious stains out from the carpet "pl-please" he shivered, getting rather worked up. Gilbert looked up ''Wooah...where's your bedroom?''' Gilbert looked down at Arthur.

"Upst-stairs...s-second door to th-the left" he whispered, really not wanting Gilbert to see any more but knowing it was necessary if he wasn't going to get in Allistor's way this evening. Gilbert nodded and led Arthur upstairs ''I don't even have second floor''. He opened the door to Arthur's room, looking around and leading him to the bed. "Lay down...".

Arthur did so, but reluctantly. The room looked like it hadn't been decorated since he was a child, there were faded rabbits and other mythical creatures on the walls but again, they had been horribly distorted with stains. A plastic bag was stretched over the window and it flapped slightly in the wind, scraping against the shards of glass which remained. The bed-sheets were childish as well, a chest of drawers stood in the corner, almost empty apart from a nightshirt, a spare school shirt, a spare pair of boxers and a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt.

Gilbert was going to throw up. ''Oh mein got...'' he wanted to leave. This place seriously scared him. He laid Arthur down onto the bed looking thing and backed away. ''S-So now that brought you here...see ya!'' he walked out of the room and rushed out of the house. ''Ehh...".

Arthur closed his eyes and curled up, letting out a shivery sob and clutching his stuffed unicorn, eventually falling asleep. Elizaveta would go on that date with Gilbert, but Arthur wouldn't come into school tomorrow. Gilbert called Elizaveta ''H-Hallo...where can I pick you up?'' He sounded a bit scared but tried to hide it.

Elizaveta sounded worried "you sound scared...what happened? Tell me? Oh, and you can pick me up at school, I'm still there~".

''I'll tell you when I'm there...I think I just breathed in every disease in the world.. '' He got onto his scooter and drove back to the school.

She was waiting there for him, and climbed onto the back of the motorbike "please don't give me a disease Gilbert". Gilbert gave her the helmet. ''I didn't wear it'' he pulled out his phone and showed her the pics ''Our school president lives in here...''.

"Wow...I..." she trailed off, before getting off of the bike. "You just left him there?!". Diva mode activated. ''Ja he lives there...'' Gilbert nodded. ''You said to get him in bed so I did it''.

"And make sure he was okay!". She shook her head "no one who lives-" she waved her hand at the phone "there, is okay, I bet you didn't even help him get into pyjamas did you Gilbert?" she sounded disappointed. Like a disappointed parent. Gilbert blinked. ''You didn't ask me to and he was okay. He has been living there god knows how long. And he doesn't need me to get into pyjamas. I'm not his parent''.

"He doesn't have parents!" she threw her hands up into the air "does he look okay to you Gilbert?" she narrowed her eyes "does he?!". Elizabeta shook her head "I want you to go there right now and make sure that he's okay, that he's safe, and comfortable, and warm, and well fed" she smirked "then I want proof of it".

''I won't do something like that! And I don't have parents neither and look at me! At least I do something to make my life better!'' Gilbert protested.

"And you're doing very well" she told him a little more calmly "perhaps he needs to get his priorities straight, and I know such an awesome person like you..." she kissed him on the cheek "would be so awesome as to show him". Gilbert blushed. ''B-But I'm not friends with him...a-and I don't know how to help'' Gilbert looked down.

"It's like taking care of your little brother, consider him to be your little brother" she nodded and smiled. Gilbert looked at her, sighing ''Why do you always make me do this stuff... seriously'' he put on his helmet and got onto the scooter.

She blew him a kiss "because I love you" and with that, she turned on her heel and walked back into school.

**A/N:**** Maisie: WE'RE BACK! AHAH! ME AND NOORA HAVE ENTERED THE SCENE AGAIN! **

***drags on taped up cardboard box and pulls out knife* **

**This is a lot more traditional, it gives me the traditional vibe, but usually when we rp, Gilbert and Arthur are best friends to the extent of sharing a bed. So this is going to be hard. **

***opens box* Anyway, here's Noora~ **

**Noora: ugh uuhh... : This is going to be hard for me because playing Gil's still bully role, its not going to be easy. I hope this story is going to be as fun as the other one we made~**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur furrowed his brow, twisting and turning in the sheets. Something didn't seem right, perhaps it was the dampness in his lower regions, or the draught blowing through the room. Something was never right. It was never right. He opened his eyes and looked over at his night stand and reached over a shaking hand. He wound up the key to the little china carousel, chipped but still working. The little horses danced around as the music notes made their way into the air, Arthur wound it up enough to last for at least 5 minute before closing his eyes and settling down again.

Gilbert parked his scooter in front of Arthur's house, still blushing. He had made the new world record of blushing. Gilbert had went to the Supermarket to get some stuff and now he walked inside the old house with four plastic bags in hand. ''Arthur!'' he called.

He was sure he had heard a voice, but wasn't sure how. The Brit lifted his head slightly from the pillow and looked at the door "in h-here!" he called out. Who was it? Gilbert walked up the old wooden stairs, looking around in disgust. He walked into Arthur's room and set the plastic bags onto the floor. ''Hello again''.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Arthur sat up on his elbows and stared at Gilbert as if he was a ghost, brow furrowed, and still trying to keep up the class president façade, one which soon fell when his vision blurred a little. Gilbert sighed. ''Don't look so surprised. I'm not here because I wanted to be... SO uh... how are you feeling?'' He walked to Arthur.

This must have been a dream. Arthur blinked. "I'm f-fine..." a bit dizzy, cold, uncomfortable, surprised, a little bit nauseous and fearing what would happen when he attempted to go to school tomorrow. He wondered what was in the bags. Gilbert shook his head. ''How can a school president be such a bad liar...'' He looked around. ''Okay... can you sit down on that chair for a moment?'' Gilbert pointed at the lonely chair in the corner.

Arthur bit his lip anxiously and got out of bed, back facing Gilbert, before walking over to the chair and sitting down, crossing one leg over the other uncomfortably and clasping his hands together on his lap. Gilbert took off the blankets and pillows. ''Ewhh...'' He pulled out another plastic bag, a huge one, and put them in there. Closing it and throwing the bag into the corner ''This goes straight in the trash''.

"Wh-What are you doing G-Gilbert?!" the Brit widened his eyes. Was this some kind of prank. He blushed bright red when he realised how personal the albino was getting here. Gilbert walked to one of the plastic bags ,he brought and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. So fluffy and so clean. As well he pulled out new clean sheets. ''Tadaa'' Gilbert smiled.

...What? Arthur squinted slightly to look, and leant forwards slightly, quickly leaning back again "G-Gilbert?" what in his mischief-ridden mind had convinced him to do this? Gilbert blinked ''What is it?'' He settled the fluffy pillow and soft blanket onto the bed.

"Is th-this some kind of joke?" he stared at them longingly, feeling rather out of place now in his stained uniform. At least it went with the walls. Gilbert smiled and shook his head ''Nope...now come on and test these~ '' He walked to Arthur and offered his hand.

He stared at the hand for a while, before looking at himself..."I can't" he whispered. No. He had learnt not to ruin things now. Gilbert blinked. ''Why not?'' he was confused and tilted his head.

Surely he had seen it? Arthur blushed and looked away, brow furrowing "my trousers...they'll ruin it" he muttered. Gilbert blushed a bit. Hiding his laugh. ''Ah...of course... where's your bathroom?''.

You find that funny punk? Arthur narrowed his eyes, brow quivering. "N-Next door...left s-side..." he whispered. Gilbert nodded ''Stay still...'' he walked into the hallway, opening the door to the bathroom. Oh mein gott... Gilbert held the vomit which was rising in his throat. ''Oh gott!'' he closed the door quickly.

What Gilbert had just found was the product of 2 beatings and a wild night with a girl drunk out of her mind. Arthur stared at the floor as he heard Gilbert, biting his lip anxiously. That's it. Run. You coward.

Gilbert walked back into the room. He started to dig through one of the bags. ''There~'' He pulled out a mask like thingy which you put in front of your mouth, and cleaning supplies. ''This will take some time, but I'm awesome so I can do this'' he stood.

"It's o-okay" Arthur reached out a shaking hand to stop him "you d-don't need to do that...I'll d-do it later" he whispered. Gilbert shook his head ''Too late~'' he ran into the bathroom, wincing at the sight and the smell. ''Ehh...'' He started with the bathtub. Scratching the weird stuff from the corners and spraying some of the cleaning stuff into the tub. It was a laborious process which took over 10 minutes, cleaning various stains of a multitude of colours from both the floor, and the sink as well as the bath. He couldn't do anything about the mould on the wall, but that could be worried about later. During this time, Arthur had developed a shiver from both the cold and the accumulating illness.

Gilbert came back to the room, taking off his gloves and throwing the cleaning stuff back into the bag. ''Whew, I'm ready~ ...SO, are you ready to take a bath?'' He smiled.

Albinosaywhat? Arthur looked up at him. "..." what was the correct response for a situation like this? Run away screaming or simply nod? Arthur did the latter. Gilbert nodded and walked to Arthur. Helping him to stand up. ''Okay, so this is like...an awesome surprise, so close your eyes and let the awesome me to lead you to the bathroom''. Arthur allowed him to, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against him. It was a trick. A prank. Gilbert would have his camera out in a minute...

Gilbert smiled and led Arthur carefully out of the room. Oh how much he wanted to push the nerd down the stairs...no...no. He wouldn't do it. Gilbert slowly opened the bathroom door, smiling at how much cleaner it was. ''Okay, you can open your eyes and be awesomely amazed~''. Opening his eyes, Arthur saw a relatively clean bathroom, Gilbert had done a surprisingly good job. "Th-Thank you" he whispered, staring and looking around at it all.

The albino took a picture of the bathroom. ''Don't worry, I won't put this in the paper'' he led Arthur deeper into the bathroom. Gilbert helped him to sit on the toilet. ''So, do you like it?''. He nodded again and looked up at Gilbert, eyes hazy as he ran a hand along the sink, fingers running along the smooth surface and jittering slightly "yes...th-thank you". ''You're welcome~'' Gilbert turned on the taps of the bath. ''Ready to take your clothes off?'' He snickered.

No. Gilbert. Of course you didn't just turn this fiction into an M rated work. Arthur blushed deeply "in fr-front of y-you?" he looked up at him, wondering why he was laughing so much. His fuzzy mind didn't even comprehend the thought of the bruises that littered his body. Of course he did. No one takes a bath with clothes on. Gilbert laughed ''Don't be a such a pussy. We are both boys'' he shook his head ''But if that's _sooo_ important to you, I'll leave the room for a while''.

Mental debate took over Arthur's head. He didn't think he would last on his own, and Gilbert fishing him out of the tub would be even more embarrassing. "N-No...it's o-okay" he whispered, reaching up and shakily unbuttoning his shirt. As it fell open, the purple and yellow tinged skin came into view, as if someone had blotted him with ink.

Gilbert winced. ''Oh mein gott...'' he backed away a bit. ''H-How in the hell?...'' he asked, not finding good words for this.

Shivering slightly, Arthur ignored him, unbuttoning the rest and sliding it off of his shoulders. Most of the pale skin was bruised, there was a definite line above the collar bone though, almost like a tan line, they got darker as they reached his stomach, missing areas like his arms, which only sported a few yellow bruises. His frame was thin, not muscular, just...thin.

Gilbert stared at this form in horror. ''H-H-Holy fuck...'' He grew worried. Yes, he grew worried of his enemy...''A-Arthur...''.

The Brit proceeded to shakily stand up, still ignoring him, and slipped off his damp trousers. They made a sticky sound, like peeling masking tape off of a reel, when he pulled them off of himself, and made a wet slap on the floor. His legs were thin, also lacking in muscle, less bruised, but bruised nevertheless. Gilbert took a gentle hold on Arthur's shoulders. ''How?!'' he just asked, looking into Arthur's green eyes with his own red ones.

"..." Arthur's mouth quivered slightly as he looked back down at his feet and shook his head, tears filling his eyes, but being as stubborn as he was, they soon found their way back. Gilbert blinked ''Come on, tell me'' he frowned. This was getting rather annoying. But he let it be.

"Allis-stor" he whispered, and said no more, slowly reaching down to the hem of his boxers and pulling them down to his ankles, before stepping out of them.

Gilbert stared at Arthur. ''Seriously?''. Not in the living hell. ''Isn't he your brother or something?''. Arthur simply nodded and bit his lip, looking back over at the bath, knees quivering slightly. Gilbert looked at the bath. ''Oh snap!'' . He moved forwards to turn off the taps before the bath water could splash over the edges.

Arthur felt himself falling, and stumbled behind Gilbert, holding onto his arms from behind tightly, a whine escaping his throat before he could stop it. Gilbert blinked and looked down at Arthur. ''You okay?''.

"Mmmmh..." Arthur's head dipped onto his chest before he lifted it again "legs...". Gilbert took a gentle hold on Arthur's shoulder. ''Can you step into the bath? Or do I have to lift you in?''.

His voice sounded surprisingly gentle. Arthur looked over at the bath, but his feet didn't seem to want to lift, his knees feeling like ice. He simply shook his head, and prayed that Gilbert wouldn't speak of this to anyone. Gilbert nodded, turning Arthur a little bit before moving his arm under Arthur's legs and other arm behind Arthur's back. He lifted him from the ground, walking slowly to the bath.

No smart-ass comment? No...teasing? Arthur could have died right there, and stayed quiet, holding onto Gilbert's shirt as he avoided his gaze and looked over at the bath. He closed his eyes tightly, cheeks going red. Gilbert lowered Arthur into the water. ''Here we go''. He smiled a bit.

The Brit held onto the edges of the tub, grimacing as the water got a little less clear, and looked up at Gilbert "...thank you...". ''You're welcome~'' Gilbert smiled and took a bowl, filling it with water and pouring it onto Arthur's hair. ''Is it warm enough?''.

He almost died when he realised that Gilbert was planning on washing him. Nodding quietly he stared back down at the bathwater, shutting his eyes as the water from his fringe dipped onto his nose. Gilbert took out a sponge and rubbed some soap against it, starting to wash Arthur's back gently. Arthur kept his eyes down, trembling ever so slightly. He blushed and bit his lip, still a little scared that Gilbert would hurt him.

Gilbert moved to his chest. ''Tell me if it hurts... '' he said softly. He saw how the dirt got off from Arthur's skin.

It did hurt, of course, this was why Arthur didn't bathe often. Well he did for school, but he never got the opportunity to at the weekends. Especially the weekends. He feared Allistor coming back, so simply stayed silent. Gilbert blushed.

''Can you lift your leg a bit?'' he asked, not wanting to sound like a pervert. Arthur, though, was obedient and did so, stealing a glance up at him before looking back down. Gilbert took a delicate hold on Arthur's ankle, starting to wash his leg from the foot to the thigh.

Meanwhile, Arthur was practically dying of embarrassment, he appreciated that Gilbert was being gentle but figured that the albino would talk to someone about this. As Gilbert did the same to Arthur's other leg, he sighed "how can you let yourself get into this kind of condition?".

"D-Don't know" he whispered, voice wavering slightly, shutting his eyes tightly to avoid looking at Gilbert. The albino sighed and lowered his leg back into the water. ''Well...don't worry, we are going to change this situation~''.

"H-How?" Arthur opened his eyes, curious now, and looked back up at him, no longer embarrassed as this topic got raised. ''I didn't bring those plastic bags full of surprises for nothing~'' Gilbert winked and took a soft clean towel out of the plastic bag he had dragged into the bathroom.

Was he not getting out of here then? Arthur was a little disappointed, but grateful anyway, and eyed the towel as he got it out. Gilbert wrapped the towel around Arthur and helped him out of the bath.

Don't worry Arthur, it's not going to be that bad.

Arthur held it tightly at his waist and ended up sitting on the toilet, watching Gilbert curiously.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom. After a while he came back with one of the plastic bags. ''I brought you some new clothes'' he smiled... Yes Gil is a richbitch. He pulled out a white t-shirt, black boxers and blue jeans. The Brit bit his lip...new clothes? He looked up at him with tear filled eyes before whispering "th-thank you". Gilbert blinked ''You're welcome...Hey don't start crying about something like this, it's not manly'' he smiled while patting Arthur's shoulder.

In case you didn't notice, Gilbert, Arthur has never been very manly. He quickly wiped his eyes though, with shaky hands, and continued to look up at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded. ''Gutt~ Now try these on'' he handed Arthur the new clothes.

Arthur put on the boxers first, then the jeans, having some trouble with the zip, so he just left it. He slipped the t-shirt over his head but ended up getting his skinny elbows stuck. ''Horses are escaping~'' Gilbert laughed and zipped up the zipper, watching the struggling Arthur, Gilbert snickered and helped him with the shirt. ''Here we go~''.

Finally, Arthur got his head out, fully dressed and blushing. He shakily stood, wondering what was next on the agenda.

**A/N:**

**So I think there's a giant rainbow here, screaming: PrUK! **

**And we definitely jumped over the friendship zone hurdle here~ **

**But hey, the ship is getting ready to leave port~ **

**Ehuehue I'm wondering if I'm getting a bad reputation on this site owo**


End file.
